originalcharactersuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Vanshee
A Vanshee is an original Alien race created by Athorment at the begining of 2013 and presented on January 16th, 2013 Inspired on the Indie game FTL (Faster than Light). Species Basics Lifespan: 500 Years Length: 4' - 7' 5" Food: Pure Energy. Can Feed upon Cosmic Rays keeping their metabolism slow as they travel. Homeplanet: Unknown. They are usually found in Nebulas and Ship graveyards on Outer Space. Semi-sentient. They dont have a structured Culture and lacks the use of technology built by themselves. Powers & Abilities Vanshees are notable for being able to live on Outer Space. They have molecular control of their bodies, which they use to feed upon pure energy. Intangibility powers are used to control the flow of energy they eat. It doubles as an infiltrating power to get inside ships with no shields and absorb their reactor, leaving the crew Stranded and without working systems. This is the primarly reason why Vanshee infected ships are usually in a state worth salvaging for Scrap and other materials. The Tentacles on it's back are used to grab onto things and a few can learn to press system's buttons to activate functioning systems. Though uncommon, those who want to salvage the ship might be in for a surprise as weapons, shields or cloaking are activated by curious vanshees. A Special frequency is used to communicate with each other, but Distress Signals and Ships with high amounts of energy can accidentally call hordes of Hungry Vanshees. It is recommended to visit Infested Systems with powerful Shields to keep them out, though their "cries" can cause malfunctions on systems if picked up by Communication devices and Sensors. There's also a camouflage-like power used to change color and blend with Outer space or Meteorites. They can use this to paint themselves to have "Faces" too to try and appear friendly to other species, but since they are usually found feeding from debris and destruction, they copy the usual response they get: Screaming or Raging Expressions they assume that mean "Hello". While Creepy, they are still pretty docile and will only attack if provoked or when hungry. Lifespan and Length are dependant to the food resources. If they find a suitable and long source of energy they grow to bigger extents (7'5" max), but shorten their own lifespan. The longevity is required to travel great lengthes through Outer Space as they can't FTL jump by themselves. It is also used to ensure numbers enough to attack Ships instead of being hunted. If you have one in your crew, the Vanshee will protect the outside of your ship from incoming energy blasts and drones, but not from Laser beams or Missils. If a Fire ignites inside your ship the vanshee can feed upon it until it dies out. Their Intangible power means they can quickly travel in and out of your ship or break in into an enemy ship as intruders. They are also capable of telling when there is a Zoltan on board and where. Vanshees have a healthy amount of life comparable to humans and while they can take energy shots better, Physical strikes can really hurt them. Fun Facts *Vanshees were originally design to rise the death and Absorb the life energy of the living, hence it's name. While this was scrapped, they still carry abilities inspired on myths such as their scream and Ghost-like intangibility. *The most fitting theme for them in-game is "Debris". *They are inspired on Fish, Eels, Squids, Brill Flatfish, Dolphins and Sail Flying Fish, as well as on the mythology behind Banshees, Mermaids, Ghosts and Sea Serpents (Monster). Gallery Vanshee_Concept_Art.png|Concept Art|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/Vanshee-348911890 Vanshee_FTL.png|FTL in-game concept|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/Vanshee-348911890 Category:Athmnt Species Category:Original Species